Fanon: Road
The second chapter to The Legend of Lan Se! Enjoy! I know this isn't the best chapter I ever wrote, but it gets better! The Legend of Lan Se <-- Fanon: Past Fanon: Planning --> 20:06, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Road A never ending road. I am four days on the road, and the last two nights I had to sleep on the cold ground. I thought the Avatar would have a better life. I tried to connect with my previous lives last night, but I only got a headache. I practiced my waterbending, but that's hard without a teacher. I learned the spiritual side of firebending from my brothers, but unfortunately that's the only aspect of firebending I can do... I don't even have an animal guide. I had to walk all the way here, and where am I now? I could have taken a wrong turn anywhere... I see it. It is one of the most beautiful things I will ever see. There was a village at the other side of the river! I knew that if I could get there, they would let me stay, even if it only was for one day. I am already making my way over the river. Just a little further! "Don't go there." I'm surprised. I didn't think anyone saw me. Where did that voice come from? I look behind, but there is no one to be seen. I decide to stay back, even though I don't even know if I can trust the voice. I hear voices. They are coming from the village, pleading me for help. I need to go there! If I don't, who knows what will happen to them? More voices, clearer ones now. I can hear their whispers: "The Avatar is never... other squad... no survivors... rumors about illness." They heard me! I must have stepped on a branch while I was trying to get closer! I need to escape. I run, and keep on running. I don't hear them anymore. They must have thought I was an animal and not a human. They were talking about me. I was never what? Going to be alive? In that case, they destroyed my village! As much as I hate them, I can't go back. If I do, I'll be captured, and then all hope is lost. I still don't even know who the enemy is! They are earthbenders, but are they only that or also other benders? I needed to find a solution. I realize I don't know where I am or where the village was. I do hear some animal noises, coming from the forest over there. It was a Satomobile! Or it would be, if it was not shaped like a tank. Where there animals in there? My feet were already moving, and so I decided to go there. There were also some tents. A circus? But didn't a circus have circular tents? These are all triangular. I see two men speaking. Knowing that everyone could be dangerous in here, I sneaked up to them, just close enough to hear them. "These are ready for departure. The dealers from the Fire Nation Capital really had some cheap prices! Those things are worth ten times the amounts they asked for!" Things?! These are animals! How could he say that! I need to prevent them from getting away! I made my way up to the clearly visible cages. Only five. A relief! In the first one was a dragon moose, then a buffalo yak, in the third one sat a lion vulture, then a tiger monkey, and finally a puma goat. I bent some water from my flask and surprisingly, opening the cages was easy. The animals ran off as soon as they didn't have a cage anymore, except from the buffalo yak. It wanted to come with me! And so I climbed on her back, and together we rode off. At night, I decided to name her Sudu, because of her quick feet. The next morning, we searched for a village. We found one pretty quickly, and we heard that there was even a ferry going to the capital! Things are finally looking up! Category:Fanon